


【Undetermined】

by Sammy0416



Series: 【Undetermined】 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy0416/pseuds/Sammy0416
Summary: 普通职员波风水门→家教旗木卡卡西←普通高中生漩涡鸣人卡卡西以前是水门老师的学生，现在被邀请来当鸣人的家教。这一篇是关于鸣宝暗恋卡然后就把他上了的故事…大概会有NTR情节，待定，反正之后会有四卡其实本番应该是四卡，和友人聊了一下发现四六七三明治很好吃，就有了这篇文……友人负责剧情，我负责肉（。）





	【Undetermined】

**Author's Note:**

> 鸣卡，ooc严重。  
> 舔肛、指交、骑乘。  
> 鸣宝话贼多我也话贼多，极其难吃，今年第一次写人类种族的黄文（……

「吶、吶、卡卡西老師，和我在一起吧？」

青春期的男孩急不可耐地直接伸手把卡卡西的口罩給摘了下來放在桌上，隨後又直接親上去——沒有深入、只是嘴唇貼著嘴唇的純情親吻。隨後便輕輕舔著年長男人的嘴角嘟嘟囔囔地說出了自己的願望。

「⋯⋯」  
卡卡西沒有說話，他沉默著接受後輩像小狗一般的撒嬌，還沒等他有所回應，鳴人又再一次開口。

「我說啊老師，老爹有什麼好的，跟我在一起吧？」

金髮男孩說著就伸手往卡卡西褲子摸，伸進外褲隔著薄薄一層內褲布料開始撫慰對方的性器。這一動作也逼的卡卡西倒吸一口冷氣，他沒猜到鳴人會做得那麼過火。卡卡西說不明白自己對鳴人的感情，即使到了這種地步他也沒有想過要拒絕對方。而後者還得寸進尺地往他脖子上又舔又吸，似乎不留下印子就會覺得不甘心。就在卡卡西心裡小人開始胡亂打架爭執的時候他飄遠的思緒就被下身暴露在冷空氣中感受到的涼意給拉了回來。

鳴人不知道什麼時候趁機把他的外褲給脫了下來。

「不行、鳴人，不可以。」  
「為什麼嘛卡卡西老師，明明很舒服還有反應了喔。」

鳴人說著這話還故意用指腹在卡卡西敏感到已經開始流出前液的陰莖頂端抹了一把，換來對方壓抑在喉嚨裡的低喘。男孩抽出手撐在地上，另一隻空著的手摸到了銀髮男人抓著被爐被子的手與之十指相扣，然後又像撒嬌一般把整個身子又黏到他的老師身上，右腿擠進對方兩腿之間、膝蓋頂上對方下半身，又側頭含住卡卡西的耳垂低語。

「難道說、老師是因為我長得很像老爹所以不拒絕我嗎？」

秘密被戳破的羞恥感讓卡卡西有些慌亂，他抿了抿嘴唇，想出聲辯解卻又不知該說什麼。同樣的金髮、比他父親更讓人著迷的藍色瞳孔，這孩子可真是和水門老師一個模子裡刻出來的啊。卡卡西第一次見到鳴人內心就已經這麼想過了，現在這種滿含個人情感的想法卻被從別人口中說出來，讓卡卡西的羞恥心有些招架不住。

「啊、被我說中了吧。」

鳴人看著銀髮男人一言不發的表情想著自己大概是猜對了，年輕男孩又側過頭去吻了吻卡卡西的臉頰，隨後便鬆開緊握著對方的手、向後退開些許，雙手穿過卡卡西膝窩後就把後者兩條腿給抬了起來架在了自己肩膀上。

「⋯鳴、鳴人！！」

即使冷靜自持如卡卡西但碰上這種情況說不驚慌是假的：雙腿分開給人架在了肩膀上，不光是性器暴露在了對方眼皮底下，這種彷彿倒栽蔥一樣的姿勢就連後方秘處也被自己的後輩盡收眼底，年下與暴露的羞恥感讓卡卡西招架不住、眼神也不知應該放在哪裡。

「吶—卡卡西老師，你、和老爹做過嗎？」

鳴人突然的問話讓卡卡西渾身一震，腦海中不由自主地浮現出了水門的臉龐，相似的容貌重疊在一起讓卡卡西覺得有些恍惚，但沒讓卡卡西分心很久、鳴人就把他家教老師飄遠的思緒給扯了回來。

「老師、不要分心啊，好好看著我。」

話尾被吞沒進一個吻裡——鳴人低下腦袋、伸出些許舌尖輕觸著身下人緊閉的穴口。卡卡西掙動起來，卻被壓制著腿無法動彈。鳴人一邊用唾液潤濕著後穴，同時用手指按壓著穴口周圍好讓擴張能順利進行。重複舔吻按壓的動作幾次後年輕學生成功地將第一根手指塞了進去，進入的瞬間就體會到了密密匝匝的軟肉簇擁上來裹住手指的爽快感，讓正值青春期的男孩不禁開始想像如果真正進入對方體內的話該會多爽。

卡卡西被下身傳來的感覺給攪得腦子一片漿糊，被逐漸喚起情愛感覺的身體開始變得熱情起來，他下意識地用腳後跟壓了壓鳴人的背，而後者因這一動作幾乎整張臉都埋進了銀髮男人股間。  
卡卡西輕聲嘆息著，手指擦過前列腺邊緣帶來的奇妙快感讓陰莖勃起更甚，再加上這幾乎倒立的姿勢讓他的性器幾乎是已經緊貼著小腹的狀態了。鳴人一邊擴張一邊抬眼看他老師的反應、當然也把這一畫面看在眼裡，拱起又落下的腰，卻因懸空而微微顫抖著、每次勾起手指用指腹壓住前列腺時對方不經意間洩出的呻吟、都是鳴人最好的催情藥。

鳴人將埋在對方後穴裡的三根手指抽了出來，順手將濕漉漉的水痕抹在了卡卡西大腿根部，還惡趣味地偏過腦袋在上面留下了幾個整齊的齒印。隨後他把卡卡西的腿放了下來，讓銀髮男人平躺在地上鋪著的地毯上，而鳴人自己則再一次擠進卡卡西雙腿之間，握著自己蓄勢待發的性器在穴口蹭動著。

「老師⋯我要進去了。」

鳴人聲音被情慾侵佔，他稍稍垂著頭，額前瀏海遮住了眼睛讓人看不清他的表情，鳴人一手握著卡卡西的大腿根，慢慢將陰莖塞了進去。

卡卡西閉上眼睛揚起了腦袋，本不應做這種事情的器官被強行擴開承歡，男人急促地喘息起來，在鳴人一寸一寸推進的過程中輕聲嗚咽著，直到全部埋入後他才睜開雙眼，疼痛與飽脹感讓卡卡西眼前蒙上了一層霧氣。

「老師、⋯老師⋯⋯。」

鳴人嘟噥著，同時下半身又往前頂弄，他俯身抱住卡卡西、引導他直起身子來、最後讓對方坐在自己身上。

「嗚—⋯！」

卡卡西發出一聲驚喘，體內的異物在重力作用下又頂進去了一些、直直進入了不曾進入過的深處。鳴人停了腰胯的動作，他那帶著薄茧的手撫上了銀髮男人的腰、慢慢帶動著對方搖擺起來。  
卡卡西在性事中很少發出很大的聲音，一直都是小小輕聲的嗚咽喘息，這次也一樣。身體深處被頂開的無措感讓他攥緊了鳴人的肩膀，將下巴靠了上去急促地呼吸著，余光瞥見的是和水門一模一樣的金髮，正當卡卡西又開始回憶起與戀人的美好經歷時，身下突然開始的頂弄撞散了他腦海中的畫面。

「卡卡西老師、專心一點啦我說⋯⋯」

鳴人偏頭又一次含住卡卡西的耳垂，舌尖撥弄著、隨後又嘴唇上移輕舔耳廓，又壞心眼地模仿著性交的動作將舌頭伸進耳洞中打轉，濕漉漉地水聲一滴不剩地全灌進了卡卡西耳朵裡，後者一陣羞恥的顫抖讓青春期男孩十分受用。

「嗯啊⋯嗚⋯嗚、啊⋯！」

鳴人的動作逐漸開始粗暴起來，在握著卡卡西腰往下按的時候自己也挺動著將陰莖狠狠撞進去，一遍遍無意中擦過前列腺邊緣激盪出的快感讓習慣了溫柔性愛的男人根本招架不住，他軟綿綿地伏在鳴人身上，在被對方惡意滿滿又不時地頂到敏感點的時候喘叫出聲。卡卡西的性器在兩層衣物中被摩擦著哭得厲害，而罪魁禍首卻一點沒有撫慰他的動作。

「鳴人、哈、嗯⋯鳴人—⋯⋯」

快感累積得極快，卡卡西幾乎感受不到自己下半身的存在了，腿因為跪坐的原因開始發麻，只能感受到後方那硬物還在自己體內進出著。腔道被伺候得舒服極了，銀髮男人開始主動索求起來，讓自己能快一些達到快感頂峰。

「哈、就是那裡、嗚咿—！」

鳴人沒再說話，一時間只剩下卡卡西膩在喉嚨裡的悄聲呻吟與肉體碰撞、液體交互的色情聲音。卡卡西快要到了，他直起上半身環住鳴人脖子，後者趁機吻上對方胸口，伸出舌頭繞著乳尖打轉，緊接著又含住用舌面上下拍打著。他手上也沒閒著，一路往下摸上了卡卡西不停流淚的性器，指腹按壓龜頭時不出所料地感受到了後穴的緊縮。

「要高潮了嗎、卡卡西老師⋯我們、一起。」

鳴人說話也斷斷續續的，他加快了手上的動作，在卡卡西微弱到幾乎不可聞的「不行、不行⋯要到了」這樣臨近絕頂的胡言亂語中讓對方先射了出來。金髮青年隨後又回到了先前那樣的姿勢、握著卡卡西的腰、重重地抽動了幾下後徑直頂上對方的敏感點、抵著前列腺射了出來。這也讓卡卡西再次經歷了一波小高潮，性器頂端又吐出一小股濁液。鳴人沒有把陰莖抽出來，但穴內的液體卻一點點地順著腔道從那狹小的縫隙中溢出來。鳴人低頭盯著看了一會兒，在小小的走神後他親吻了一下高潮後還處於失神狀態的他的老師，就著這相連的動作將對方抱入了浴室。

「我喜歡你啊、卡卡西老師。」

 

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 中长篇，会有后续。


End file.
